thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Good Place
This is a real-world article about the series "The Good Place". For The Good Place as an in-universe concept, see The Good Place (Realm). For the main setting of the show, see Neighborhood 12358W. The Good Place is a serialized half-hour US sitcom created by Michael Schur, which debuted on NBC in 2016. Synopsis Eleanor Shellstrop, an ordinary woman who, through an extraordinary string of events, enters the afterlife where she comes to realize that she hasn't been a very good person. With the help of her wise afterlife mentor, she's determined to shed her old way of living and discover the awesome (or at least the pretty good) person within.NBC's The Good Place Cast *Kristen Bell as Eleanor Shellstrop *Ted Danson as Michael *Jameela Jamil as Tahani Al Jamil *William Jackson Harper as Chidi Anagonye *Manny Jacinto as Jason Mendoza *D'Arcy Carden as Janet About the show The series has commissioned by NBC based on a pitch by creator Mike Schur. Because of Schur's track record, he was given a 13-episode season straight away without having to produce a pilot episode first. The original announcement of the show gave little away, suggesting only that Kristin Bell's character would be a self-centred character attempting to become a better person, and that Danson's character would be a mentor to her (which would turn out to be untrue). There was no mention of the afterlife setting in the original casting announcements, and even the cast themselves were only told the minimum about the series before signing up. Schur later explained that the concept of "The Good Place" came from his own habit of assigning point scores to people who annoyed him. Once he had come up with the idea of the twist ending, he had a start and end point for season 1, which provided him with the series' structure. Only Bell and Danson were told about the twist ending of season 1 at the outset. The show is highly serialized, with strong story arcs and cliffhangers at the end of each episode. Schur has mentioned in interviews that he has a seven-season arc planned out, and according to Bell, Schur has told her how the series will end. Casting Bell and Danson were attached to the project at an early stage, and in interviews have mentioned the prospect of working with each other (and of course Schur) to have been a major reason for signing up. The other main cast members were less well-known, and cast from auditions. William Jackson Harper (Chidi) was previously best known for his role in the children's series The Electric Company, Manny Jacinto (Jason) was a dramatic actor whose biggest role had been as a crime boss in the thriller series The Romeo Section, and D'Arcy Carden (Janet) had a background in improv comedy. Jameela Jamil (Tahani) was an experienced TV and radio presenter in the UK, but had no professional acting experience. Several other characters are played by actors who had worked with Schur on Parks & Recreation: Marc Evan Jackson (Shawn) and Adam Scott (Trevor) were regular cast members in that show, and Jama Williamson (Val) and Maribeth Monroe (Mindy St. Claire) had also appeared in the series. Episodes * Season One * Season Two DVD Release Gallery The_Good_Place_title_card.png thegoodplacepromo1.jpg thegoodplacepromo2.jpg thegoodplacepromo3.jpg References Category:The Good Place